The present invention relates generally to seats for use on mass transit vehicles such as buses or subway cars, and more particularly to seats of that type in which the seat cushion is removable and the cover on the cushion is replaceable.
In mass transit vehicles, a seat cushion is subjected to vandalism, pilferage and extreme conditions of wear, in turn requiring relatively frequent replacement and repair of the seat cushion, and this entails substantial expenditure of time, effort and money.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a seat having a seat cushion which is readily removable from the seat for repair or replacement, yet the cushion is not readily pilferable. In addition, the removable seat cushion may have its cover removed and replaced without necessitating the replacement of the entire seat cushion when the cover has worn out or been vandalized.